1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core disassembling device, and particularly relates to a core disassembling device using a holding hole to hold a core of the capacitance pen and to quickly draw the core out the capacitance pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with popularization of touch devices (such as touch panel, touch screen phone, tablet PC, etc.), capacitance pens have been frequently used to handwriting input (means input information by handwriting) to touch devices in daily life. In such situation, the core of the capacitance pen often collides with hard objects (such as ground, table, etc.) if users do not carry, move, use, and place the capacitance pen carefully. The collision results in deformation of the core of the capacitance pen. The deformation has a bad influence on signal output of the capacitance pen. It has a need of changing the core of the capacitance pen when the core of the capacitance pen is deformed. However, the core of the capacitance pen is fine and only a part of the core stretches out the housing of the capacitance pen. Therefore, the user only can use his or her fingertips to pinch the core and to draw the core out the housing of the capacitance pen when the user changes the core of the capacitance pen. This posture of application of force to pinch and draw the core is hard to draw the core out the housing of the capacitance pen, and it increases the difficulty in drawing the core out the housing of the capacitance pen. It also results in pain of the user's fingers. Besides, in the process of assembling the capacitance pen, the core is held very tightly in the housing of the capacitance pen for avoiding the core being loose in use. Therefore, the user needs much effort or force to draw the core out the housing of the capacitance pen by above-mentioned posture. However, some users (such as the child, the old, the woman, etc.) do not have enough power or force to draw the core out the housing of the capacitance pen with fingers. It is difficult to draw the core out the housing of the capacitance pen with fingers for these users. Therefore, it has a need of a core disassembling device which can help the user to hold the core of the capacitance pen for conveniently and easily drawing the core out the housing of the capacitance pen and changing the core.